Something else - Algo más
by Anyway7
Summary: Una historia completamente diferente sobre Alex y Piper. Mala para los summary. Solo entrad y disfrutad.


_¡Hola gente!_

_Ya se que prometí hace tiempo que subiría una nueva historia pero mi cabeza es un despiste y además he tenido muchas otras cosas que hacer. _

_Bueno, os dejo con este pequeño one-shoot de OITNB que espero que os guste. No ha posibilidad de ampliación porque sé que no cumpliría con las expectativas de subir cada tres días o así capítulo así que el día que se me ocurra hacer una historia y la termine será cuando lo haré. Mientras tanto os dejaré one-shoot._

_Gracias a los que lo leáis. Espero que os guste._

* * *

**Los personajes de Orange is the new black no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Netfix y a Jenji Kohan.**

* * *

**Something else - Algo más**

Alex Vause tenía todo lo que cualquiera desearía. Era de buena familia, con grandes amigos y una vida en la que parecía que no le faltaba de nada. Sin embargo, si había algo que la adolescente Alex no había tenido nunca. Y era que nunca había tenido una relación con nadie. Ni chico ni chica, nadie. Se sentía sola, atormentada. No entendía como todas sus amigas habían tenido novio alguna vez menos ella. Era algo inexplicable.

A pesar de no haber tenido nunca una relación, si de algo estaba completamente clara Alex era de que no le gustaban los chicos. Era de las pocas cosas en la vida de las que estaba segura. A pesar de no haber besado nunca a nadie, ella sabía que un chico nunca la atraería como lo hacían las chicas: labios carnosos, pecho deliciosos y piernas de infarto. Eso era en lo que se había fijado siempre y desde hacía poco tiempo había descubierto a qué se debía aquella admiración por las diosas del cine y de la televisión y su interés por la homosexualidad.

Y, después de haberlo pensado y reflexionado fríamente, estaba decidida a que no iba a seguir así. Debía encontrar una chica con la que dar el primer paso y liarse con ella. Aquella noche era el momento oportuno y necesario.

Ese día, sus amigas habían decidido ir a un club cercano a donde vivían. Solía tener un gran ambiente durante los fines de semana. Era ideal para un rollo de una noche y el "si te he visto no me acuerdo". Perfecto para Alex. El único problema: no era un bar gay. Por lo que encontrar a alguna lesbiana le iba a costar más de lo previsto.

Y así fue. Alex, a pesar de estar en el armario, no tenía muy bien gaydar y le costaba diferenciar a una chica gay de una hetero, a pesar de lo que se diga por ahí. Y, además, Alex era muy tímida por lo que no se abría fácilmente a la gente.

\- **¿Qué te pasa, Al?** \- le preguntó Piper, sentadas en la barra de aquel local.

Piper era una de las amigas de Alex. Rubia, de ojos azules y sonrisa deliciosa, conocía a Alex desde que eran pequeñas. Siempre habían mantenido una relación muy cercana y cómplice. Por ello, la rubia había sido la primera en saber de la preferencia de su amiga hacia las chicas y la primera que la había apoyado con ello.

Cuando vivió a la morena cabizbaja en aquella barra, no dudó en acercársele y preguntarle que le pasaba.

\- **Nada, una noche jodida**. -contestó Alex, sin muchas ganas de hablar.

\- **Venga, a mí no me puedes engañar. Es como intentar hacerme creer que un gato es un tigre o algo así.** -ante el comentario, ambas estallaron a carcajadas.

Cuando dejaron de reír, Alex fue la primera que tomó la palabra.

\- **Nadie se va a fijar nunca en mí.** -dijo, apenada.

\- **¡Venga ya! Eso es imposible. ¿Tú te has mirado alguna vez en el espejo? No eres para nada fea. Es más si te arreglaras un poco más parecerías una supermodelo.** -aquel comentario alegró algo a la morena aunque no se lo acababa de creer.

\- **Y, si soy tan guapa, ¿por qué nunca nadie se ha interesado en mí? Explícamelo.**

\- **Porque nunca has aparentado ser lesbiana pero todos los chicos se dan cuenta perfectamente de tu preferencia.**

\- **Entonces, ¿cuál es tu solución? ¿Que vaya con gorra de algún equipo de fútbol y camisa a cuadros todo el día?**

\- **Tampoco es eso. Pero en un bar como este no vamos a hacer nada.** -después de unos segundos calladas, Piper tomó de nuevo la palabra.- **Ven conmigo.**

La rubia arrastró a Alex hasta la salida del local. Una vez fuera siguieron caminando hasta una calle apartada del bullicio de aquella zona de fiesto.

\- **Tú nunca has besado a nadie. Yo nunca he besado a una chica. Besémonos.** -dijo Piper.

Alex se quedó completamente petrificada, ¿su amiga le estaba sugiriendo de verdad aquella locura?

\- **¿Tú te has vuelto loca o qué?** -exclamó la morena.- **¿Tú y yo? Pero si somos amigas.**

\- **¿Y qué? Si nos besamos, cuando vayas a por otra chica no será la primera y yo haré mi sueño realidad de besar a una chica.** -contestó convencida la rubia.

\- **¿Enserio? **-preguntó extrañada Alex.- **¿Tu sueño es besar a una chica?**

\- **Mira. Nunca te lo había dicho pero...tengo dudas.** -dijo, bajando la voz, como si temiendo que alguien las fuera a escuchar.

\- **¿Dudas? ¿Tú?** -seguía preguntando la morena, más sorprendida cada vez.- **Pero si eres la persona más hetero que conozco en este planeta.**

\- **No te creas. Porque así es.** -afirmó la rubia.

\- **¿Desde cuándo?** -necesitaba saber toda la historia antes de cometer una locura.

\- **Desde Larry. No sé, la verdad es que no me satisfacía nada. Cuando nos besábamos parecía que lo hiciera con una pared.** -rió.

\- **Vaya.** -exclamó.- **Jamás me lo habría esperado de ti.**

Después de unos segundos en los que permanecieron en silencio, la rubia volvió a hablar.

\- **Entonces, ¿qué te parece mi propuesta? **-preguntó, decidida de lo que iba a hacer.

\- **Pues...** -la morena dudaba. La propuesta la salvaría de algunas incomodidades cuando besara a otras chicas y la confirmaría lo que ya sabía. No tenía nada que perder.- **Está bien. Pero esto no sale de aquí. Nadie debe enterarse de lo que va a pasar. **

\- **De acuerdo. Acepto el trato.**

Ambas cogieron aire profundamente. Lo que iba a pasar nadie lo podría haber previsto nunca. Ni siquiera ellas mismas se imaginaban que aquello pudiera pasar. Pero estaban decididas a tomar aquel paso.

Alex se acercó lentamente a su, hasta ese momento, amiga. Tomó uno de los mechones que caía por la cara de la rubia y lo apartó de su rostro. Sonrió un última vez y acercó su rostro hacia los labios de la chica. Se paró a solo un milímetro de estos para volver a respirar pero, antes de volver a actuar, Piper acortó la distancia que quedaba entre ambas.

Al principio fue un beso casto, un simple roce de besos, un acercamiento de tanteo. Pero al volver a juntarse, sus labios batallaron por el control desde el primer instante. Sus lenguas danzaron por el control en un baile que ninguna de las dos estaba dispuesta a perder. Aquel no era un juego de niños, eran casi adultas y actuaban como tal. Devorándose la una a la otra como si no hubiera un mañana a la vista. Pero el aire se hizo necesario para ambas y se tuvieron que separar. Juntando sus frentes, intentaron coger todo el aire que podían para volver a la carga.

\- **Vaya.** -decía casi sin aliento Piper.- **Para no haber besado nunca a una chica no lo haces nada mal, Vause.**

\- **Lo sé. **-sonrió Alex.- **Soy perfecta en todo lo que hago. **

\- **Ya claro. Ven aquí.**

Y los besos y los gemidos siguieron durante gran parte de la noche. Cuando ya llevaban un largo rato en aquel juego que parecía no tener fin, el móvil de la rubia comenzó a sonar. Era una de sus amigas.

\- **Debemos volver. Nos están buscando.** -dijo una Piper no muy convencida de querer hacerlo.

\- **Lo sé, no queda otra.** -habló una resignada Alex.

\- **Pero, antes de irnos, ven aquí de nuevo.** -y cogió a la morena para darse el último beso de la noche.- **Creo que con este ya tenemos suficientes por hoy.**

\- **Ah, ¿que va a haber otra vez?** -preguntó una curiosa Alex.

\- **Puede. Quién sabe.** -y así se fue una satisfecha Piper.

Y aunque la gran beneficiada de todo aquello era la morena, la rubia sabía perfectamente que aquello significaba un antes y un después. Porque sabía que desde aquel momento ya no era solo hetero. Era algo más.

* * *

_Ya sabéis. Dejad vuestros comentarios en los reviews._

_E insisto, gracias por leerlo._

_Con cariño,_

_CVC_


End file.
